legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aang
Aang is a character and the main hero of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was the chosen one to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation although at first he didn't want to be part of it. He was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years, during which time Fire Lord Sozin massacred the other airbenders. Throughout the 3 books he made many friends, many enemies and a certain enemy turned friend. After Ozai's defeat he was unsure what to do, he learned about the Multi-Universe apart from his very own. Zuko and Katara both learned about his Avatar making him a target for other villains. Both of them worked for Bender and the B Team and before they joined him in the toy factory they asked Bender to keep him safe. He agreed and sealed him in peanut brittle through Mabel's suggestion. After TMS ended the B Team got him out with King Julian's love of peanut brittle. He joined the team and was introduced to many members at their Xmas meeting. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Aang is set to join his friends Katara, Zuko, Bender and The B Team to fight Discord and his league. He will especially fight Yakvone who he personally had to remove his bending. He helps the others in acquiring one of their treasures. When the gang arrives in the grotto he is among one of the seven that get abducted by MOM. In Berk he helps Mabel and Fluttershy tame the dragons they are successful in this. Afterwards Aang tells Stoick of what happened. He then goes with Pericles, Picard and the others to find the sixth ring. He returns with the crew successful, but Pitch shortly shoots them down with his horses. This separates him from his female friends but with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. Legends of Light and Darkness Somehow he gets to Berk with the others and learns about Malefor through his old friend Iroh. Aang and his friends meet Celes Chere and Slade's ensemble, which are working with Bender which Dr. Doom doesn't find surprising. He appears dressed as the Rockbiter which makes Bender think he's a steroid elephant turd. He uses action figures as his little friends which creeps Bender out a bit. Alongside the others he meet Sabrina Spellman and meets a friendly if not odd Captain. He is next seen with the others, deciphering the path to the final Model a fragment. He, Hiccup, Katara, Zuko, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. He begins getting jealous of Gohan though as Katara begins falling for him, regardless he puts it behind him to face on Shan Yu and his Huns when they are ambushed. Aang runs for cover from the rain and he is shocked to see Katara has embarrassed her bloodbending powers when she is ashamed of having it. He finds Aleu after a long time, and is shocked to know she doesn't remember what happened. When it's suggested to talk to Bender, he has an issue to ask regarding Gohan. When he talks to Bender, Bender tells him it's because Aang is a kid in appearance and personality while Katara and Gohan are both teenagers in physical build and personality. He begins to figure out whether or not he should mature or remind her of the kid they still are.When they reach the site of the clues to Model L, Green and Silver use their ground Pokemon to dig a way which is done faster when Aang earthbends to make it go faster. When traveling into the cave, Aang is suspicious why nothing is following them and that Hiccup and Astrid are branching weapons. Aang investigates the first island with Hiccup, Hellboy, Gohan, Spyro and Sliver and suggests the two fliers to fly for a clue, while he talks with the others regarding things. He helps his friends fend off Pirate scum and other stuff before tangling with Shen and getting the piece of Model L. Aang and the others have analyzed the digital world where the others and see to it they succeed. When they get back, Aang is overjoyed that Katara likes him again. Though he is unaware that Katara turned evil through Dr. Weil and he ordered Katara to de-bend Aang, which she is willing to do. Klonoa, Gohan and Aang lead the way for the others in order to see what's going on with Darkseid. Aang decides to stay back on Katara's request, when Astrid, Zuko and Hiccup hear him scream, they learn he lost his bending. Dr. Weil appears and breaks Aang that he had Katara de-bend him and rubs it in the avatar's face that he is no longer the avatar and the hands of his own love interest. Aang still being heartbroken over is made into a easy target by Darkseid's allies as he is attacked by Rugal Bernstein and then consumed by The Entity. They escape and Aang fights Ozai again but with Zuko, he is shocked when Katara goes for killing Ozai as she believes energy bending was an ass pull. Aang helps his friends get rid of Malefor and Aang is particularly shocked by Sari`s betrayal and turn to villainy. Sari however cements her change into a villainess by attacking, curb stomping and killing Aang with her new power. The Ultimate Story Aang made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. When the war ended, Aang believed that the conflict was finally over, but little did he know was that the worst of it hasn't even started, yet. As he and his friends were trying to escape the chaos that has overtaken their entire world, they met with Fox and his friends, who revealed that their world will succumb to the Rifter and they need to save it from that fate. Aang and his friends decide to help. During their journey to rescue their world, Aang and his friends discovered that it was the Descendants of Darkness that started the horrible century old war as well as many other terrible events that happened in their world, including the eradication of Aang's entire race. They were able to rescue their world but learned the conflicts within it were far from over. After their world was saved, Aang and his friends immediately joined the team as the new acolytes of the Mystics to avenge all those that have been devastated by the heinous Dark wielders and their corruptive ways. He is to be summoned by a fellow Aeromancer, Krystal, but he can only be allowed to Airbend as he is the only remaining human Airbender of his world. A little afterwards, Aang and the other Benders were summoned to Jak's world to handle the issues within it. After they were able to take care of all of them, the group decided to form the Woofoo Alliance to continue their strong bond with one another, with Aang as one of the Aeromancers. When the Woofoo Alliance was banished to Naruto's dimension, Aang wound up in the Hidden Sand village with the Land of Wind along with his fellow Aeromancers, Krystal and Raimundo. There, he took part in saving Gaara and his siblings from the denizens that have treated him horribly. They arrived within the Hidden Leaf village where they reunited with all of the members of their group. There, they were able to make their escape but made a promise to their new friends that they will return to save them. During the second part of US3, they kept their promise and returned to Naruto's world to save it. They were able to fight back the corruption just enough for Naruto and his friends to revert to their Genin forms. From there, one of the shinobi that Aang befriended, Shino, became his shinobi partner in the alliance. Powerful Harmony During the events of Ultimate Story 4, Aang and his friends from the same world as him were assigned to handle the Heartless threat within the Jedi's world. There, they met and befriended Jedi fighters Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi as well as Republic Senator Padme Amidala. A little afterwards, all 4 of them decided to fight alongside their new friends against the threat. During Aang's time within the Jedi's world, he developed a close bond with Obi-wan just as much as Toph and Zuko. He also had a very friendly relationship with Anakin despite them having different points of view about fighting. He became real close to Ahsoka and the 2 were almost like best friends and he really took a liking to Padme very much. When he found out about their secret marriage from Katara by accident, Aang was very sad, not because Katara kept it from him but because they had to keep their marriage a secret. Aang, feeling as though he could relate to him in a way, promised to keep their secret, especially from Obi-wan. At one point, Aang and his friends went up against a massive hoard of Heartless as well as many Separatist fleets. Having been greatly outnumbered, Aang was forced into the Avatar State and devastated the entire fleet. Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka bare witnessed this incredibly massive power for the first time. The outcome of this power was devastating but they knew that it is something that Aang never wanted to do. During the aftermath, Aang returned to his friends, exhausted and saddened by what had happened. Despite the massive devastation, his new friends tended to him, especially Ahsoka who embraced him closely. A little afterwards, they talked about this with the Jedi Council and informed them about this special power. The council, having been taken aback by this power, did sympathize with Aang. They also became concerned as the Separatist would want this kind of power against the Republic and the Republic wanting the same thing. As the council has predicted, this brought up a massive controversy in the Republic Senate, after having witnessed this power, became afraid of Aang. But Palpatine wanted this power to be used to overpower the Separatist and end the war. Aang and his friends were understandably opposed to this idea as they tried to convince everyone that the Avatar State is a defense mechanism and must never be used as a form of opposition. Palpatine wasn't so consolable as he went on to remind them of how their world suffered 100 years in war against the Fire Nation with the Avatar having done nothing to prevent it. Members of the Senate were also angered by this as they jeered at Aang with Ahsoka covering his ears. After a long period of time, the rest of the group were able to put the matter to rest, but they knew that this conflict was far from over. Allies and enemies Friends: Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, General Iroh, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Falco Lombardi, Shino, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd. Axi, Alie, Giro, Jack Frost, Celes Chere, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, the Fire Nation, Yakone, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Malefor, the League of Darkness Gallery aang 1.jpg aang 2.png aang 3.jpg aang 4.png aang 5.jpg aang 6.jpg aang 7.jpg aang 8.jpg aang 9.jpg aang 10.jpg aang 11.jpg aang.jpg Aang Gliding.png Aang.png Zuko with Aang.png Aang Avatar.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Pure Good Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:Airbenders Category:Waterbenders Category:Earthbenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Heart Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Fettered Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Aang and Katara Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Feminine Boy Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Love Interests of Katara Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Zach Tyler Eisen Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Big Goods Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Avatars Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Character in A League Category:A League Member Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Peace Seekers Category:Reincarnations Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story